


they were cool even before the robots

by ratherrumpus



Category: Homestuck, Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, Monster Slaying, just a small thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherrumpus/pseuds/ratherrumpus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dirk hunt Kaiju</p><p>(A gift to a gifter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they were cool even before the robots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Linnaeus Never Had a Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381300) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



[](http://s1115.photobucket.com/user/definethesky1/media/533a413aGyE9A8hU_zps026b6f71.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank you for all of the brilliant pieces of writing you created for me!
> 
> -Ratherrumpus


End file.
